One Night
by MrsRen
Summary: It's your birthday and you can shag who you want to, or Draco sets out to fulfill a fantasy for his girlfriend.


**This was prompted from tumblr since I'm taking prompts for drabbles and oneshots (as you can see, this one got away from me) in celebration of be reaching one million words posted. Feel free to send in an anonymous ask (or not) at my tumblr mrsren96, or leave suggestions here. This is not beta'd, so I'm sorry for any glaring mistakes. I wrote it on my phone, and my fingers slip a lot. **

**Anonymous Request: Dramione + Blaise. Conditions: Blaise can't penetrate Hermione, I mean, he can't penetrate her with his penis. Blaise and Draco kiss (the only thing they do together and it's only because Hermione asks for it). Blaise wants to penetrate Hermione, and tries to do it, but Draco doesn't let him and reminds him the conditions they had established. They agree that this was just a one time thing. **

* * *

The arrangement, Hermione liked to call it in her head, had been made because of a drunken birthday wish to Draco. Only after drinking more firewhisky than what was fit for consumption had Hermione pulled him into a dingy stall in the pub's loo.

Mid-coitus, Draco has asked her what she wanted for her birthday. Any fantasy she wanted, he promised, and while one had immediately sprung to mind, she hesitated. It hadn't gone unnoticed. Sliding out of her and slipping down her body, he'd coaxed her into talking by rolling his tongue against her clit until she screamed.

Babbling when he pulled away, clearly not going to give her what she wanted until he got what he wanted, Hermione admitted it.

She wanted to be fucked by two men.

He'd quite literally fallen on his arse and stared at her in disbelief. "I—you—okay." After going through several reactions in the seconds of spluttering.

He had questions, and their romp in the loo was properly dashed. Things like: is there someone you want—like she was shopping in Flourish and Blotts—and then when she said, well, yes, Hermione expected her boyfriend to be angry.

Thing was, telling your boyfriend you wanted to shag him _and _his best mate was terrifying. Even though she expected him to be angry—maybe even disgusted by the admission—when he learned she _had _thought of it before, he wasn't.

"Alright," he said. "I'm willing to...share you." There was a look of disgust that pinched his features, and she rushed to say it wasn't necessary.

He rubbed his face, and downed a drink. "Let's go home and talk about this, yeah?"

Which brought them to the conditions of the arrangement, and the things they needed to agree on.

"I don't want him to fuck you—I mean, no penetration."

Slowly, Hermione tilted her head to the side. "Not to be sarcastic, but isn't that the point of having a threesome?"

Draco reached for a bottle of firewhisky. "You're right."

"How about he can't use his cock?" Hermione suggested tentatively. "We don't have to do this."

He shook his head. "I want to make you happy, and I know that I do. But there is something very enticing about imagining someone between your thighs while I play with your tits."

Warmth coiled in her stomach. "It doesn't have to be him though."

He disagreed.

The rules were simple and few. He was willing to share her, but Draco would be the only one to fuck her cunt. It was only for one night, and only with contingencies that nothing was ever leaked to the entire world about it.

* * *

Hermione welcomed Blaise into the Manor, the toe of her heel catching on a wrinkle in the rug. His arm shot out to steady her, wrapping snugly around her middle just under her breasts.

"Alright?" He asked quietly, and his fingers skimmed the side of her breasts. "Hermione?"

Her heart pounded in her chest and she disentangled herself from him, swallowing. "Fine. Draco's waiting for us."

He fell into step beside her, adjusting the windsor knot at his throat. "I was surprised when Draco told me about this."

"Not as surprised as I was when he told me you agreed so easily." Hermione whispered. Hyper aware of everything, the tick-tock of the clock echoing faintly down the corridor to the way he held a hand to the small of her back, she was glad they had agreed to forego dinner.

It was useless anyway. They all knew what they were there for.

He chucked, tracing her spine. "You're not serious."

As they neared the bedroom, Draco was leaned against the wall. Dressed in a suit that she wanted to peel off, he looked from her to Blaise. "You remember the conditions?" While phrased as a question, it was undeniably a warning.

Blaise nodded. "How could I forget?"

Hermione took Blaise's hand and tugged him into the bedroom. Standing nervously at the foot of the bed with her hands clasped in front of her, she wasn't sure what came next.

Just like she could still barely believe it was happening.

"Strip." Draco's voice came as he kicked the door shut, and he slid his hands into his pockets as he neared her. "Slowly."

Unzipping the back of her dress with windless magic, Hermione slowly let it fall down her body. Exposing inch after inch of smooth skin, they watched her.

She allowed her dress to pool around her ankles and stepped out of it. Left in a lingerie set Draco had never seen before, she didn't miss the way he angled himself toward her.

The bra joined her dress, and she ran her fingers over her nipples, cupping her breasts.

Blaise looked to Draco. "Enough is enough, yeah?" There was a bulge in his trousers as he stepped toward her. "Merlin, you're a lucky bloke."

Draco watched them hungrily. "I am."

"Fucking this every night?" Blaise murmured, stepping behind her. He faced her toward Draco as he ran his hand down her belly and slid his fingers against her clit.

A whimper left her and she pushed herself against his hand.

"Every second I get," Draco replied. "She loves being fucked." Grinning as she moaned, riding Blaise's fingers, he added, "I think she likes to hear us talk about her too."

"Do you, love?" Blaise dragged his lips down her throat. "What else do you like?"

There was a buzzing in her ears.

She reached for Draco, tugging him to her while she pushed his suit jacket from his shoulders.

"She's not shy." Draco laughed lowly. "Not really. Answer him, sweetheart."

She couldn't breathe.

"No?" Draco clicked his tongue. "Allow me then. Lay on the bed, Hermione."

She didn't want to move away from Blaise, or the way his fingers slipped inside her slick folds. Crawling onto the bed, she moved to kick off her heels as well.

With her head against the pillows, she laid with her feet flat against the sheets and her knees propped up. "What are you—?"

Draco undressed to his underwear, and Blaise mirrored his actions. The mattress dipped below them both as they kneeled next to her. "Play with her tits."

Obliging, Blaise pinched her nipple lightly, rolling it between his fingers. He toyed with her, with each, as Draco kneeled between her legs.

"Oh—" Hermione hips bucked forward and Draco held them down forcefully. "God, that's so good."

He licked her nipple then, closing his lips around the stiff tip and sucked. Gripping the sheets, her back arched.

Fumbling, she pulled his cock from his underwear and stroked him. Swiping her thumb across the tip, and sliding her hand along his length, her legs parted farther.

Two fingers entered her, curling with each stroke of Draco's his tongue.

"Oh, my fucking God." She shrieked, letting her head fall back to the mattress.

"How does she taste?" Blaise asked.

To be truthful, she didn't know her thoughts had left her before she said it.

"What?" As much as Draco tried to hide the surprise the face, she still saw it.

Her cheeks were hot. "Blaise asked how I tasted. I said to kiss him."

Without hesitating, even though she knew he probably didn't love the idea, Draco sat on his knees.

She reached between her legs without thinking to sink two fingers into her cunt as she watched him. Draco had always been aggressive, and it showed when he kissed Blaise. Gripping him by his throat, she moaned at the sight.

They broke apart too soon for her liking, but that was just greedy.

Blaise motioned for her to move. "Sit on my face, love." As she moved over him, he grabbed her by her hips, and licked a strip up her folds, flicking her clit with his tongue.

"I want to suck your cock." Hermione breathed, staring at Draco. "I want to feel it in my throat."

Groaning, he stood on the bed and put his cock to her lips.

She sucked the tip, wrapping her fingers around the base. Riding Blaise's face while Draco gripped her hair and fucked her face was incredible.

"I'll fuck your mouth until you cry."

Her moan was muffled and she ground down on Blaise's face. Her body shaking, she whimpered and pulled her mouth of Draco's cock. "I'm coming."

Draco praised her for being such a good girl as heavy handed swats landed on her arse. "Ready to take my cock?"

Blaise continued to lap at her cunt even when she cried that it was too sensitive.

Watching her with darkening eyes, Draco rolled her nipple between his fingers, mimicking Blaise's earlier movements.

"Please, Draco," She begged, licking the underside of his cock.

Her boyfriend gripped her by her arms and smashed his lips to hers, roughly pulling her hair. "Hands and knees, Hermione."

She did just that, bracing herself against the sheets.

"Draco." Blaise said, and foreign fingers slipped between her arse cheeks.

While she didn't catch the meaning in his tone, Draco did. He snapped, "Absolutely not."

_Oh, Merlin. He wants to fuck me now. _

And really, Draco had expected this, spouting that her tight, pink cunt was too pretty for it _not _to happen.

"It's—"

"One night, as we agreed, and you don't fuck her." Draco growled, gripping her hips before slamming into her without warning. "You can watch her be fucked. You can hear her beg to take it harder, and you can listen to her beg to come, but you're _not_ going to have her."

There was a heavy sigh. There's a murmured apology, but she could barely hear it over the sound of her own cries as Draco's hips snapped forward. And she doubted Draco thought much of the apology at all.

But still, Draco put her on her back with her legs over his shoulders so she could reach Blaise. Stroking his cock quickly as she's fucked so roughly, Hermione could feel a second orgasm mounting.

Draco murmured he was going to fill her cunt until come ran down her legs. "I'll keep you just like that," he groaned, bottoming out inside of her. "Dripping and greedy to take my cock again."

"Yes!" Hermione cried.

"Blaise is close, love. Where do you want him to come? Down your throat? Over your tits?"

She gasped, writhing against the sheets drenched in sweat. "All over my face." Hermione shrieked.

Blaise came moments later with a groan of her name and come shot over her cheeks, and her lips. "Sweet Fucking Circe."

Draco smirked, bending to kiss her, but only after rubbing the come into her lips. "The night isn't over." He whispered. "Do you want it to be?"

She nodded. It had been enough for her, and Blaise had already attempted to cross the line.

As Draco led Blaise to the Floo, she washed her face, but not her inner thighs and waited in the center of the bed for Draco to return.

When he did, she apologized. "You could have stopped it when he tried to change the rules."

Draco shook his head. "Anything for you." He slid into bed next to her and propped his head up in his hand. "Was it everything you wanted or do we need to try again?"

She laughed. "No, once was enough."


End file.
